Genus and species: Rosa hybrida. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98JACurnamxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of a hybrid tea rose plant named xe2x80x98JACurnamxe2x80x99 which was originated by me by crossing the variety xe2x80x98JACientxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,725), with an unnamed seedling (not patented).
The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a new rose variety having the profuse flowering, excellent high disease resistant foliage, and vigorous growth of the female parent combined with the strong growth and disease resistance of the unnamed yellow hybrid tea male parent.
The objective was substantially achieved, along with other desirable improvements, as evidenced by the following unique combination of characteristics that are outstanding in the new variety and that distinguish it from its parents, as well as from all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. Exceptionally rich apricot blooms.
2. Compact, well branched hybrid tea plant.
3. Ability to grow vigorously on its own roots.
4. Resistance to powdery mildew and rust.
5. Large open flower.
6. Glossy, dark green foliage.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety by cuttings, as performed at Wasco, Calif., shows that the foregoing and all other characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.
The subject variety differs in that the female parent has a pink flower coloring versus the rich apricot, clustering ability of xe2x80x98JACurnamxe2x80x99 (grandiflora versus hybrid tea). The male parent differs in flower color (yellow versus rich apricot) and flower size (9 cm versus 13 cm).
The subject variety differs from Medallion in having a deeper apricot flower color, much shorter plant (150 cm versus 180 cm) than Medallion and a smaller flower size than Medallion (13 cm versus 15 cm).